the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-25148054-20150126062711
Katherine's POV~~(Shoot, this turned out long. My apologies.) The minute I heard those two taps on my door...My mind went into a panic. It wasn't that I hadn't been expecting him, it was that I hadn't quite thought of a way to break the news. I hadn't expected the plan to fall through, how could I have? But at least I could adjust... Mona, on the other hand. A different force altogether. I wasn't sure how he would take it, me telling him that the plan had failed. But I opened the door, having successfully de-glittered myself, and I tried not to look utterly terrified. Of course, it all went well at first. He was a close friend of mine, or, as close as I could consider a friend, and so he strode right into the flat and made himself at home in the recliner that he'd claimed his ever so long ago when we bought the place. I'd managed my act of normalcy extremely well... ...for the 15 seconds before he asked about Amber and Sapph. I saw the rage erupt on his face, the second I finished my sentence. I distanced myself ever so slightly, waiting for the attack that was sure to come. It didn't. Mona flawlessly glossed over his momentary break in composure, as he usually does. "So I guess it's up to us to hunt down Nyla." I figuratively choked and died, as I had not been notified of Nyla's involvement in this plan. At my lack of knowledge, Montego's voice suddenly regained the ice I thought had been lost. "How careless of me...must have slipped my mind." The brief silence which ensued allowed just that much more tension to arise. I sternly reminded him of what happened the last time I agreed to accompany him on one of his thoughtless expeditions, and this reminder was supplemented by my refusal. Or, my attempted refusal. Montego's footsteps echoed ominously as he approached. I fixed a level stare on him and didn't budge even as he was nearly upon me. He made it clear that he would have none of this. My eyes lowered to the gun, then up to his eyes, and again. I shut mine tightly and agreed. "Here's the deal, Mona." I began, making my voice steady, "If I join you on this search for blood, which is purely idiotic, mind you, I expect you to let me intervene if I think things are getting out of hand... And if you're about to do something dumb... Or any time I see-" "-Katherine." I was stopped mid-sentence, "Who has the gun here?" Mona smirked. It was obvious that the agreement about my terms had simply been to appease me, however temporarily. I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother arguing with you...it always ends with me getting shot." I hurried about the place then, quickly stuffing a backpack with enough clothes and such for a few days, and rushed to the door, where my friend/superior stood tapping his foot, feigning annoyance. He grinned as I crossed the threshold into the hall. "So, Kat, ready to singlehandedly defeat the enemy?" I raised one eyebrow. "Yes, I know there are two of us...somebody has to hold the camera to get a shot of my glorious face when we find her." I shook my head and smiled. Mona might be slightly psychopathic occasionally, but sometimes you just have to laugh. "My gut says Europe. Shall we fly to London to start?" I agreed. Montego promptly hailed a cab and directed the man to take us to the JFK International Airport. Sitting in the back seat, I remembered. Sh*t, Kathy... I pulled out my phone, praying that my activity wasn't being tracked by godknowswho. New text message: The original plan fell through. He and I are on our way to London to begin a search for /her/. I recommend you get there before we do, he's incredibly eager. Keep in touch. Send'.' I watched the back of Montego's head, hoping that the thoughts going through it weren't wandering too far towards me. I slid my phone back into my pocket, making a mental note to destroy it by the time we touched down on the other side of the ocean.